Birthday
by CC.V.RG
Summary: It's Elrond's birthday, but all he is doing all day is work! Arwen has a plan to change that...A drabble which is extremely fluffy: no slash, no mary sues, etc. etc.


**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me! It is all the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and his estate!**

**Alright then, here is another - extremely fluffy - Lord of the Rings story...this one (for once), not involving Legolas! O.o I know, surprising, right? Well, the purpose for writing this story is actually for who it's dedicated to...**

**My daddy's birthday is on 21st...so I wrote this story in dedication to him! Happy Birthday, Daddy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Ada?" <strong>| Daddy? |<strong>

Elrond smiled in affection as his little bundle of an elfling clambered up the arm of his chair, and deposited herself onto his lap with a wide, beautiful smile. "Hello, penneth-nîn **| my little one |**. What brings you to your father's humble study?"

Arwen giggled childishly - and to the loving father, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Sweet, innocent...like small little jingle-bells. "Ada! You know why!"

Elrond took on a mock-serious look, creasing his brows and quirking his lips. "Do I? Hmm...let's see...why would such a _cute_," This, he emphasized with a light tap on the child's nose, "little she-elf like you visit humble old me...amidst these infinite stacks of paperwork?" He gestured grandiosely to the piles of parchment stacked on his desk - stacks which did indeed seem endless. He felt a twinge in his heart: unfortunately, more often than not, his duties as the Lord of Imladris **| Rivendell |** seemed to gain priority over those as a father and husband...but that didn't mean that he never stopped caring and loving his family.

The plain fact was this: here he was, on the day of his birth - a day usually celebrated with great aplomb - and he was stuck in his study, going over reports made by Glorfindel, Erestor, and his other lieutenants. The work was definitely tedious, but also necessary...and so there was nothing he could do.

His wife, Celebrian, and his sons - often affectionately called the Twin Menaces of Rivendell - went out for a stroll through the valley's forest; not requiring a chaperone due to the border patrols loyally guarding the edges of Elrond's realm. But Arwen had, quite unusually, chosen to stay at the Last Homely House: rather than accompany her mother and brothers on the light walk. Elrond couldn't understand it - but then again, the Elf-Lord (for all his infinite wisdom), occasionally did not understand his children in the slightest, Arwen in particular.

"Ada, are you almost done?" Arwen asked with a sorrowfully hopeful voice. Elrond sighed. "I'm afraid not, iel-nin **| my daughter |...**I'm sorry, dear. But Ada will try to be done soon, so that I can take you through the gardens to the practice grounds. Would you like that, Laman?" **| Bunny |**

Arwen quickly nodded, the small pout disappearing into a pleased grin. "Oh, yes, Ada! And, and maybe, when Nana **| Mommy |** gets back, me and Dan and Ro—"

"Dan, Ro, and I," Elrond corrected patiently.

Arwen sighed, but barreled on enthusiastically nevertheless. "—Dan, Ro, and I can go to the kitchens and get a piece of cake from the cooks?" She looked up at him with the widest, pleading eyes. "Please, Ada? _Please_?" Elrond desperately attempted to look stern and reluctant - when, in actuality, he had already said 'Yes' to her in his head. How could he refuse his dearest daughter?

"I don't know...poor Chef Jonmichelle was rather irked the last time you took some of his cinnamon rolls..." "Please, Ada?"

Elrond's gaze immediately softened, and he smiled affectionately at his daughter. "I _suppose_ I can allow it...but just this once, Arwen." Arwen giggled, clapping her hands playfully in victory. Little did she know that she had him wrapped around her little finger...or perhaps she did understand just how much he was under her control. Who knew?

"What flavor cake shall you get? Chocolate?" Arwen stuck out her tongue and crinkled up her face cutely. "Bleh! No, chocolate's gross!" Elrond chuckled, before calmly correcting her, "Not gross, dear. Unpleasant...or disgusting...but not 'gross.' I swear—" He muttered, "—Legolas and your brothers have been teaching you much too much of that woodland slang..."

Arwen, happily, innocently missing Elrond's typical parental worries, went on to cheerfully explain the pros and cons of both vanilla and strawberry flavored cake. "...is warm and filling; but strawberry is sweet and makes me laugh! Oh, which should I get, Ada?" Arwen said, a sudden, panicked expression on her face. And Elrond couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's antics. Oh, to be as innocent as her...to be away from war, trading, border-patrols...to be able to say that the most serious of his problems was regarding which flavor of dessert he should sneak out of the kitchens that night.

That line of thought brought a slight frown to his face, as he glanced back over at the paperwork currently resting on his desk. It seemed to be mocking him. He really did need to get it finished by tomorrow...

"Ada?" Arwen asked again, raising a curious, perfect eyebrow at the suddenly tense expression on her beloved father's face. She followed his line of sight to the sheets of parchment, and she nodded in sudden understanding. Arwen smiled, snuggling closer to her Ada and hugging him tightly. "It's okay, Ada. You can finish your work. I'll go bother 'Restor...or Glorfy!" She nodded quickly into the crook of his shoulder. "Just try to finish soon, okay?"

Elrond tightened his hold on his daughter and admonished into her hair, "You are most certainly not a bother, Arwen...you are _never_ a bother, dear. Never be scared or unsure about coming to see me. My doors are always open."

Arwen smiled sweetly, hopping down from her perch on his lap and fluffing out her cute little dress. She made to skip out of the office; but, after thinking for a minute, spun back around and motioned for Elrond to lean down closer to her. He did as she requested, and, after a second, a sweet, small little pair of lips was pressed quickly to his left cheek. "Happy birthday, Ada!" Arwen said cheerfully, throwing her arms around his neck briefly, before letting go and running out of the Elf-Lord's study. Her giggles could be heard throughout the hallway...getting progressively dimmer and softer before Elrond could no longer hear them at all.

And this time, when Elrond turned back to the uncountable amount of work on his desk, he did so with a fond smile.

_A happy birthday, indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>Translations -<strong>

**Ada - Daddy**

**Penneth-nîn - My little one**

**Imladris - Rivendell**

**Iel-nin - My daughter**

**Laman - Bunny**

**Nana - Mommy**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, then! And thus ends this short, incredibly fluffy and devoid-of-plot drabble! XD<strong>

**And, again, I just wanted to wish my wonderful Daddy the best birthday ever! He is the Elrond to my Arwen...and I love him very much. :) Happy Birthday, Daddy! I love you! :)**

**~ CC.**


End file.
